


Cold Outside

by uofmdragon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bundling Up, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint have to go outside, but it's cold out there..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayQy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/gifts).



> Prompt: Christmas sweaters/blankets/getting bundled up to go out into the snow

“Do we really have to do this?” Clint asked.

“Yes,” Phil replied. "You always end up enjoying it.“

"But, it’s freezing out,” Clint whined.

“That’s why you have long underwear to put on,” Phil replied. "And extra thick socks.“

"But…”

Phil cut him off with a look. 

Clint sighed and tugged on the long underwear, and two pairs of his thick socks. Phil had also laid out his some heavy wool pants. A long sleeved shirt and heavy sweatshirt completed his bundling up. 

Clint settled on the touch to tug his boots on. By the time, they were on, Phil had joined him, in his cold weather gear to pull on his boots.

“I am going to be freezing out there,” Clint stated, going to grab their winter coats. 

“You’ll be fine,” Phil replied. “Just think about later.”

“Later?” Clint asked, setting Phil’s coat on the seat next to him, so that he could pull his on.

“Later when I slowly remove each and every layer you’re wearing,” Phil said.

Clint paused in zipping up his coat. "Is that supposed to be sexy, because I’m not wearing sexy layers, Phil.“

Phil sighed, "Then I guess we won’t have sex tonight.”

Clint frowned. "We can still have sex. You just need to work on your seduction technique.“

"I’ll take that under advisement,” Phil said, standing up and pulling his coat on. Clint waited for him at the door, pulling on a hat and hood, so that all anyone could see was his face. He waited for Phil to finish bundling up.

“Ready?” Clint asked.

“No,” Phil said.

“What you’d forget?” Clint asked. “Do you have to pee?”

“No,” Phil said, leaning in to kiss Clint softly. Clint leaned into it, annoyed by the layers between him.

Phil pulled back, smiling at him. "Better?“

"Yeah,” Clint agreed, following Phil out the door when he opened it up.


End file.
